Ex Gold Saint
by 25th Baam
Summary: Kisah tentang lika - liku kehidupan Sagittarius Sisyphus.


Halo, minna! ^^  
Akhirnya saya kembali lagi setelah hiatus panjang gara - gara tugas numpuk + serangan ulangan tiada henti ==a #sekarang lagi liburan, makanya sempat nulis fanfiksi xD  
Err... Sebenernya saya nggak benar - benar hiatus sih... #Saya sering kok nongol ke FFN... Tapi, jadi reader di fandom sebelah wkwk :v

Ahem. Langsung aja deh, Enjoy! ^^

* * *

**Disclaimer: SSLC or SS bukan milikku.**

**Rating: T (karena bahasa dan lainnya)**

**Warning: OOCness, gajeness, de el el~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ex Gold Saint**

* * *

Pada suatu hari, di malam yang gelap nan sunyi, terlihatlah seorang pemuda yang gagah dan tampan berjalan dengan langkah yang pasti, menuju kuil Athena. Dengan pakaian yang amat rapi dan diiringi bau wewangian yang semerbak, ia berjalan dengan sangat percaya diri. Ia terlihat sedang membawa sekuntum mawar merah yang sudah bisa dipastikan sumbernya darimana. #Loh... itu mawar beracun kagak?

"Aku yakin... aku pasti bisa..." gumamnya.

Lalu, setelah ia tepat berada di depan pintu kuil itu, ia menarik nafasnya dalam - dalam. Sebisanya ia mencoba membuat dirinya lebih _relax. _Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Dag dig dug, kira - kira begitulah bunyinya. Merasa dirinya cukup tenang, ia membuka pintu itu perlahan dan terlihatlah seorang gadis berambut ungu sedang duduk di singgasananya.

DEG.

Jantungnya berdetak tak terkendali. Rasa - rasanya seperti mau copot saja. Tetapi, dengan langkah yang mantap, ia berjalan ke arah sang gadis. Gadis itu pun tersenyum karena melihat kedatangannya.

"Sisyphus, apa gerangan yang membuatmu datang kemari?" kata si gadis.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Athena-sama," jawab bang Sisy.

"hm? Baiklah... silahkan," kata Sasha.

"Sebenarnya... aku ingin mengutarakan perasaanku padamu. A-aku... aku sebenarnya... MENCINTAIMU!" kata Sisyphus sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang merah tomat, dan menyodorkan mawar merahnya kepada Sasha.

"T-tapi aku... Aku sudah mencintai orang lain, dan dia itu adalah Sa-"

"STOP! Aku tahu," potong Sisyphus. Dia pasti ingin mengatakan 'salah satu saint', pikirnya. "Aku tahu siapa orang yang kau maksud," lanjutnya.

"K-kau tak mengerti... Sisyphus... Dia itu adalah Sa-"

"CUKUP! CUKUP SUDAH… Jangan kau katakan lagi… aku mengerti maksudmu. Maaf jika aku sudah mengganggu waktu berharga anda, Athena-sama. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Kata Sisyphus panjang lebar.

Sisyphus langsung berbalik dan bergegas meninggalkan Sasha. Dengan perasan tak karuan. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya satu. Menyingkirkan si saingan utama.

"T-Tunggu… SISYPHUS! KAU MAU KEMANA?! AKU BELUM SELESAI BICARA!" seru Sasha kepada Sisyphus.

Namun sayangnya, Sisyphus tak mengacuhkan perkataan Sasha. Ia meninggalkan Sasha dengan langkah yang pasti, ke tempat yang biasa di kunjungi oleh saint Pegasus.

**###**

"huft… latihan hari ini sangat melelahkan…" gumam Tenma. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tanah. Tubuhnya basah oleh keringat. Lalu, ia bangun dan berjalan ke arah sebotol air mineral yang ia letakkan di dekat batu. Tetapi, secara tiba – tiba ada seseorang yang memegang bahunya dari belakang, dengan kosmo yang sangat tebal dan kuat. Tentu itu membuatnya kaget.

*gulp* "Eto…" Tenma menoleh ke belakang.

BUAGH.

Orang yang berdiri di belakangnya itu mendaratkan bogeman mentah tepat di wajah Tenma.

"A-Ada apa ini?! Sisyphus-san?! Mengapa k-"

BUKKK.

Sisyphus kembali memukuli wajah Tenma hingga berdarah dan babak belur.

"W-wa…"

BUKKK.

Ia tak menghiraukan perkataan Tenma, dan terus memukuli Tenma hingga ia puas.

**###**

Keesokan harinya, di kuil Sagittarius yang nampak sepi dan hening itu, Sisyphus hanya duduk termenung di bawah pilar kuilnya. Wajahnya muram. Ia sama sekali tidak tersenyum seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Sepasang mata birunya jauh menerawang ke langit yang mulai mendung. Bayangan akan kejadian semalam membuatnya merasa sedih. Bagaimana bisa aku melakukan hal sebodoh itu?! Apakah hanya karena 'cinta'… aku telah membutakan mataku sendiri? Dan betapa bodohnya aku memukuli Tenma hanya karena cemburu padanya, pikir Sisyphus. Kemudian, ia berdiri dan meninggalkan kuilnya. "Mungkin melaksanakan misi akan membuatku merasa lebih baik…" gumamnya. Dengan langkah yang berat, ia berjalan menuju Pope Chamber.

**###**

Kini, Sisyphus sudah berdiri tepat di depan pintu kuil Pope. Ia berdiri cukup lama, seraya memandangi kuil yang dihiasi oleh ukiran ala Yunani kuno. Ia menarik nafas panjang, dan membuangnya. Ia menutup kedua matanya dan bergumam "Aku harap ini akan baik – baik saja,". Perasaan ragu, bingung, dan gundah, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Tiba – tiba insiden semalam terlintas dipikirannya. Dengan segera ia membuang jauh – jauh pikiran itu dan segera membuka pintu Pope Chamber.

"Kau sangat cantik hari ini, sayang…"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku berbohong padamu, _agapi mou**_…"

"Terima kasih, sayang…"

Matanya terbelalak. Sisyphus tak percaya oleh pemandangan yang ia lihat. Kedua insan yang sedang memadu kasih itu tak menyadari kehadiran Sisyphus. Hatinya hancur berkeping – keping. Terlebih lagi ketika melihat si gadis –Sasha- yang duduk dipangkuan Sage sambil mengelus – elus janggutnya. ia tak sanggup lagi. ia ingin keluar secepatnya dari 'neraka' itu. Tetapi, tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan, ia beku.

Tiba – tiba seseorang mengejutkannya.

"S-Sisyphus?! A-Ap… Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?" kata Sasha, terkejut. Wajahnya memerah seketika.

Sisyphus tak sanggup mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Bibirnya beku. Lidahnya kelu.

"Ada apa denganmu, Sisyphus?" Tanya Sage.

"Tidak ada. Ma... M-maaf sudah mengganggu," jawab Sisyphus seraya membungkukkan badannya. Walau hatinya sangat teramat terluka.

Sisyphus pun keluar dari Pope Chamber. Dengan membawa perasaan sakit, perih hatinya. Ia tak kuat lagi. wajahnya semakin muram. Langkahnya menjadi berat dan semakin berat. Ia pun mengeluarkan _earphone _di sakunya dan memasangnya. Dinyalakannya mp3 yang baru ia beli kemarin di salah satu pasar loak Athens dan memutar lagu 'Making Love Out of Nothing At All' milik Air Supply.

_I know just how to whisper_

_And I know just how to cry._

_I know just where to find the answers_

_And I know just how to lie._

_I know just how to fake it_

_And I know just how to scheme._

_I know just when to face the truth_

_And then I know just when to dream._

_And I know just where to touch you_

_And I know just what to prove._

_I know when to pull you closer_

_And I know when to let you loose._

_And I know the night is fading._

_And I know the time's gonna fly._

_And I'm never gonna tell you everything I gotta tell you,_

_But I know I've got to give it a try._

_And I know the roads to riches._

_And I know the ways to pain._

_I know all the rules and then I know how to break 'em_

_And I always know the name of the game._

_But I don't know how to leave you…_

_And I'll never let you fall._

_And I don't know how you do it,_

_Making love out of nothing at all._

_(Making love) Out of nothing at all…_

Perlahan, butiran – butiran hangat mulai membasahi pipinya. Ia mulai terisak. Ya, ia sudah tak kuat lagi menahan segalanya. Segala perasaan sakit yang terkubur dalam lubuk hatinya. Ia benar – benar terpukul oleh beberapa kejadian yang dialaminya akhir – akhir ini. Air matanya mengalir semakin deras. Sungguh memalukan memang, seorang saint Sagittarius menangis karena patah hati.

Tapi, apa mau dikata, Nasir sudah menjadi tukang bubur… Ehem, maksudku Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Sisyphus mengusap kedua matanya dan tersenyum lebar -Aku berharap ia tidak gila- Dan ia tiba – tiba berseru "Aku… AKU HARUS BANGKIT DARI KETERPURUKANKU! HARUS _MOVE ON_!" –aku harus mengundurkan diri menjadi gold saint dan keluar dari sini… Ya… aku harus menjadi orang sukses dan kaya… huahahaha… Tapi bagaimana?– Ia berjalan menyusuri puluhan anak tangga sambil berpikir keras. Namun, sebelum ia sampai di kuil Pisces, ia teringat dengan sebuah pengumuman tentang perekrutan 'pemburu' pro atau yang disebut _hunter_. "Hmm… mungkin menjadi seorang _hunter _tidak buruk juga…" gumamnya. Lalu, sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan dengan semangat membara yang membakar jiwa, ia berseru "YOSH! Aku sudah memutuskan… AKU AKAN IKUT UJIAN _HUNTER_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued...**

* * *

*NB: Tentang 'ujian hunter' itu saya terinspirasi dari Hunter x Hunter, ahaha xD

Thanks for reading, minna!

Jangan lupa reviewnya~


End file.
